


Hope of Conquering You

by anxiousravenclaw



Series: Give Them What They Want [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Denial of Feelings, F/F, F/M, Fandral Is Clueless, Friends trying to help, Fuckbuddies, Inspired by Fanart, Jealous Thor (Marvel), Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Loki and Thor Are Not Related, M/M, Multi, Pining, Possessive Thor (Marvel), Prompt Fic, Relationship Issues, Sexual Tension, Slow To Update, Trust Issues, but he secretly cares, loki is a little shit, sex friends - Freeform, technically a rewrite
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-06-26 22:16:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19777549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiousravenclaw/pseuds/anxiousravenclaw
Summary: Fandral and Thor are best friends who are excited to be going to the same college and sharing the same dorm room together and having the best four years of their lives. Only for them both to be drawn to their mysterious and dark haired neighbor. While Fandral is completely fine with just messing around and having fun Thor wants more than a quick fling... but will Loki give him the chance when he doesn't "do" relationships?





	Hope of Conquering You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reader4books](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reader4books/gifts).



> This is technically a rewrite of a previous fic I had posted, but now deleted, that I had called "Fuck Away the Feelings. I deleted that last fic because I was not happy where it was going, I couldn't even continue, I was stuck and unable to decide how things were going to happen. But I did like the idea of fuck buddies and a love triangle between Loki, Thor, and Fandral with the main difficulty being Loki's inability to be in a committed relationship. So I'm redoing this fic to better suit what I want to actually write since I basically lost interest in the other one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also gotta say that I know shit about college or how any of it works so if something sounds wrong it probably is.  
> Also fanart isn't mine, I found it on Pinterest and I believe the artist is mokonosuke.

He knew it sounded silly, but, as soon as Thor has gotten his acceptance letter to his dream college Thor had made a list:

  1. Get good grades so mom and dad don't worry.
  2. Study. Study. Study.
  3. Go to all the best parties.
  4. Hook up with the hottest girls/guys.
  5. Don't get arrested or caught drinking.
  6. No getting into fights or doing anything that could lead to expulsion.
  7. No unnecessary drama.
  8. ~~**DON'T GET ANYONE PREGNANT**~~



Fandral had added that last part in sharpie when he found Thor's list lying on top of his dresser when he had come over when Thor was packing up his stuff. It was slightly irritating but it was also Fandral and Thor was pretty sure he had wrote it more as a reminder for himself then Thor, he wasn't always the most careful and it was truly surprising that he wasn't already a father.

But that was Thor's plan to guarantee himself the best college years of his life. It was simple and pretty straightforward and as long as he could stick to the general idea he couldn't see how anything could go wrong.

Little did he know that all it would take to completely derail his plan and practically ruin everything was a pair of bright green eyes.

* * *

"This is us." Thor said as he opened the door to the dorm room he and Fandral were assigned to and stepped inside and took a look around.

The dorm room was a decent enough size for two people to share. Granted it was about the size of Thor's room back at his parent's house but there was still plenty of floor space so they wouldn't be walking into each other much. The beds were placed on opposite sides of the walls and just a few feet away from the door. The closets, which were by the end of their beds and too close to their dorms door for Thor's liking, were somewhat small but their suitcases could fit under their bed so that should be fine. They also each had their own desks that were placed against the wall opposite of the door. They also had a window which was placed in the open space between their desks which Thor thought was nice since the view outside the window was actually of the courtyard. Which happened to have a rather large fountain that already had several people milling around it.

Thor looked outside the window for a while, Fandral joining him, before turning around and claiming the right side of the room and beginning to unpack. 

"Hey," Fandral spoke up, still looking out the window, "when we were downstairs registering and everything some of the older students mentioned some kind of thing for the incoming freshmen right?"

"Think they said it was going to be a sort of welcoming party so that all the freshmen can meet each other and get to know each other before classes start tomorrow yeah."

"Then let's go, it looks like it's already starting." Fandral threw his stuff on his bed and started looking through his suitcase for some clothes to change into. Thor couldn't help but let out a quiet laugh.

"Fandral, it's not an actual party party. I think it's only supposed to last a few hours since classes start tomorrow and I imagine most people aren't going to want to show up late on the first day. And I can guarantee you won't find anyone to sleep with tonight."

"That is not the only reason I want to go, Thor!" Fandral said, pretending to sound both insulted and scandalized.

"Of course it's not," Thor found the flyer and looked it over before hitting Fandral's arm and showing him the flyer they were handed, "and it doesn't even start for another hour. Do you really want to show up early."

Fandral grimaced at the thought and placed the flyer down on his own desk as he said, "God no. Fine. Guess I'll unpack too then. Where did I pack my new textbooks..."

* * *

When Thor and Fandral finally headed down to the courtyard there was already quite an assembly of people talking to one another. It had more of a meet and greet feel than an actual party but it wasn't bad but they didn't stay long as most people had already started to leave to either hang out on their own or in groups. Fandral had wandered off with some guys who were taking the same major as him, criminal justice, and Thor was one of the few that stayed at the courtyard, sitting on the fountain. He was joined by a few people he was sure would end up being some good friends of his that included Carol, Jane, Steve, and Peter.

Steve was majoring in nursing and art. He had been awarded a sports scholarship in wrestling but had turned it down as he wasn't really interested in wrestling and wouldn't have been able to focus fully on nursing. Both Jane and Peter had been awarded full scholarships that paid not only for their housing and tuition but all their textbooks and other fees for all four years. Thor, and the others, had actually been surprised and impressed to hear that they both won the Starks Scholarship, one that was hardly ever rewarded to that many students. The only drawbacks of the scholarship was that they wouldn't be allowed to live off campus and, of course, they had to keep up their high GPA.

It wasn't hard to see why they had gotten those scholarships as they were both very enthusiastic and passionate on both school and their separate majors, Jane astrophysics and Peter biochemistry, and Thor just knew they were both destined for greatness. And Carol, like him, was majoring in political science, though she was also majoring in journalism, and they both discovered that they were sharing a few classes together.

"You will save me a seat tomorrow, won't you? I imagine you'll get to class first." Thor said to her when they went over their first class for tomorrow.

Carol laughed. "If I remember and only if you bring me a cup of coffee. I'll even be sure to get us some good seats tomorrow."

"It's a deal then." Thor said and offering her his hand for them to shake on it. They spent a while longer talking before agreeing to meet up for lunch and saying goodbye. Steve was actually staying in the same dorm as Thor and Fandral, just a floor above them, so they actually walked together and continued talking. Once they stepped through the door for their dorm they headed straight for the elevator only to find an out of order sign on it. Thor couldn't help but stare at it while Steve just laughed.

"Looks like we're taking the stairs."

"You don't seem surprised." Thor noticed and Steve shrugged.

"I am a little. I showed up yesterday and, believe it or not, elevator broke down yesterday around this time too. Seems fine during the day but, for whatever reason, useless once the sun sets. There's a joke it's just to keep people from being able to make out in there or have sex but don't know if there's any truth in that. Bucky, my roommate, says it's useless anyways since there are still the dorm rooms."

And just as Steve said that they've reached Thor's floor and hear the unmistakable, and rhythmic, sound of a bed shifting and hitting the wall followed by the very faintest of moans, too indistinguishable to tell whether it was a male or female voice. Thor and Steve both froze and held very still, unable to help themselves as they kept listening. Thor felt both embarrassed and slightly guilty as he felt the first stirrings of arousal that he firmly pushed down and hoped, despite his warm face, that he wasn't blushing. Out of the corner of his eye he saw that Steve's ears had turned red and that he had such a look of mortification on his face that he couldn't help but burst out laughing.

"They'll hear you!" Steve hissed at him, not really sounding angry but more worried. Like he actually was afraid of being the one getting caught. Thor stifled his laughter slightly to try and see whether or not his laugh had put a stop to the, uh, activities. Judging by the continuous movement and sounds, Thor figured they hadn't and told Steve as much who still looked highly embarrassed to have heard what they heard. "That's not coming from your room is it?" Steve asked and Thor could tell he was trying not to focus on the sounds.

Thor actually did check the room number, what if Fandral already brought someone to their room? they haven't talked about that yet, before he remembered their room was further down. "Nope, my room is down the hall." Thor said and pointed it out to Steve who cleared his throat and still seeming a bit nervous.

"Well, then, I'll see you tomorrow Thor, I gotta get my things ready for tomorrow."

"Let me know if you can still hear them from upstairs." Thor said as he waggled his eyebrows at Steve whose ears turned even redder, the flush creeping down his neck. Thor laughed again and slapped Steve on the back before saying goodbye and heading to his dorm room.

Once he stepped into the room Fandral, who was lying on his back on the bed, looked up at Thor and said, "What took you so long?"

"I was being reminded to tell you not to bring any of your hookups to our room and I won't do the same."

Fandral frowned at him, his eyebrows furrowing as he asked, "Reminded how?"

Thor just waved his hand and kicked his shoes off under his bed, "Doesn't matter. Deal?" 

"Deal."

With that settled Thor started changing into his sleepwear and asked Fandral if he wanted to play cards or something as he wasn't ready to go to bed yet, feeling too wound and and excited to even think about sleeping. Tomorrow was the first day of college. The first day to start working towards the careers they wanted and Thor couldn't stop thinking about it. He knew a lot of people were confused by his choice of major, even if they were still happily encouraging him, but it was what he wanted and he had big dreams. But, as excited for tomorrow as he was, he wanted to spend this last night as a worry free teenager who was just hanging out with one of his best friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, updates will be slow 😅


End file.
